The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic message delivery, and more specifically to delivering an electronic message based on user accessibility.
A user may own multiple devices (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet, a desktop computer, etc.). Each device may have different capabilities and support different formats of an electronic message. The user may only be able to interact with one device at a time and an electronic message sent to the one of the devices may not be responded to, or left unread, until the user is done using interaction with one of the other devices.